


The Blood Soaked Rose

by Tobtob



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Ruby, Don't mind Ruby she's armless, F/F, this is my first fic be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobtob/pseuds/Tobtob
Summary: Ruby dies. Kinda. Instead of dying she does something a whole lot worse. Kinda.A metric fuckton of horrible things are probably gonna happen in this fic (if I continue to work on it). If you're looking for angst you're in the right place.





	1. A Grimm Occurence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legends Scattered Then Reformed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308867) by [Avian248](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avian248/pseuds/Avian248). 



> WARNING PLEASE READ:  
> On my bad days I could make you wonder why a particular character hasn't killed themselves yet. If you're sensitive to that type of thing you probably won't want to read this. This little announcement will most likely be edited as the story progresses.

The funeral was too grimm an occurrence for the huntress it was for Weiss thought."Heh, grimm..." she darkly thought to herself and chuckled. Her eyes went around the room. It was your stereotypical church, nothing special at all really, except of course the coffin and its inhabitant. She looked around at the people present Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ozpin and his merry band of professors (not so merry currently considering the circumstances). Yang and Blake were near the front trying and failing to keep each other from crying and Ruby...Ruby, well she had the saddest smile any of them had ever seen, or was that just her imagination? These day she couldn't tell anymore.

Weiss herself however was a completely different story as to everyone around here it looked like she was just sitting there wearing an annoyed frown, as if she had simply been inconvenienced by this little shindig. Of course her teammates knew better but apart from them and a few teachers no one really knew. That would explain the outraged looks she numbly thought to herself. The procession began too soon in her opinion.”She was a little ball of energy”...”She was like a sister to me” and on and on they went until it was her turn.”Weiss it’s your turn...” said the man in the wierd cloak.

She walked up to the stage with a dawning feeling of horror and guilt as she slowly began to force herself to remember why she was here. Walking from the back of the church she had some time to work with, slowly mumbling “remember” under her breath over and over. She reached the coffin and looked around, as her gaze landed on Ruby her mind slowly began to break down as she remembered why she was here. Ruby hadn’t moved much the entire time. Weiss remembered mumbled whispers not meant for her ears, “it was a horde of Beowolves”,”if she had been there”. With a jolt she finally came to a conclusion. Dead people don’t move so why would Ruby?


	2. The Wilted Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby isn't dead, shocker right? (HEAVY SARCASM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did ya miss me? Don't answer that. Any who the usual warning: frank descriptions of kinda fucked up things. Remember when you're dealing with MY fanfic it can and often will, get worse.

Being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be, Ruby noted with not a small bit of disappointment before realizing that she of course wasn't dead. Oh no she didn't get that lucky. No her situation is actually a whole lot worse than simply being dead. What can be worse than being dead you may ask, well to that I have to say "you sweet, innocent little thing you". As Ruby's memories slowly began to trickle in from the abyss or where ever the fuck they come from she realized another thing of the many things that can be realized. Namely that being dragged for many a mile by horde of peckish Beowolves was no fun at all. It was, unsurprisingly quite unpleasant, so unpleasant apparently that her left arm had enough and decided to fuck off. Or something like that.

So there she was, a young lady lying in a dark cave, surrounded by a alarming large number of Beowolves, missing her left arm which she had begun to suspect was eaten by one of the hungry dogs of suffering and misery. The reason for this astute assessment was the fact that she had noticed that there was a finger sticking out of a nearby Beowolve's mouth. Probably hers but oh well, it could keep it. 

A small stalactite decided that this was it's time to leave this mortal plain and fell towards the floor making quite a racket as it shattered against the rock. The sudden noise rocketed Ruby out of her delirious state for a few seconds. During this short interlude we call sanity she again realized two very important things.

One: She was in no pain whatsoever. Sure she was only at 94% (literally) and bleeding profusely over the nice, rock floor but not a single nerve ending fired. She would call it an anomaly except for the second thing she noticed.

Two: She wasn't afraid at all. If your average Joe woke up in a cave, missing an arm and surrounded by the creatures of extreme unhappiness he would most likely be excreting all manor of bodily fluids. This in itself was very unsettling and most probably the cause of the the first thing.

As her sanity did the wise thing and ran the fuck away, Ruby lay there. Then she sat there. Then she stood there. Y'know, usual human things. She looked around, walked around, again just human things.

All of a sudden she heard a strange tipper-tapper from behind her. She like the intelligent human being that she was immediately identified them as footsteps. She turned around and seeing who it was did the the most human of all things.

She felt fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what was in Ruby's coffin? HAHAHAHA, ahem, you get the idea. Comment please and if you for some alien reason enjoyed it leave kudos! By the way I think that my description of Beowolves as "creatures of extreme unhappiness" is amusing, who else thinks so? That's all for now, Ciao!


	3. Flynt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDYA MISS ME? Don't answer that... Remember when I told you I would basically never update this? No? Oops, I forgot to tell you. Ah well. I have recently gotten the urge to make as many people as sad as possible and the healthiest way for me to express this is via torturing all you Ruby fans out there. I would say sorry but the fact that you're reading this means that that's probably why you're here in the first place. Probably.

The look on Neon's face when Flynt got his removed was priceless. She would have snapped a pic if she had the time. As of right now however she didn't mainly due to the fact that Neon was trying her best to kill her. How did this all start you may ask, well pretty easily, she came up to Flynt and pointed her beloved sniper scythe at him with the barrel almost touching his nose. He laughed. She shot. 

Neon was of course a bit pissed off, some might even call her enraged. Those "some" would be right. Over the years she realized that when someone kills their partner people have a tendency to get upset. This is often made worse by the fact that it was the "innocent" Ruby Rose. Neon rushed at Ruby most likely intending to kill her but sadly we will never really know for sure what her intentions where because Ruby immediately cleaved her in two. Neon fell over backwards and her top half fell of her bottom half making a satisfying splat as it hit the chest of a soldier. A very dead one mind you, in fact all 2,387 of them were dead. Her doing of course.

She chuckled to herself "Atlas' biggest defeat yet!". And with a smile on her face she went looking for a Grimm.

Ruby skipped of singing a happy little tune and soon enough she had found a Grimm with enough brain cells for her purpose.

"Go tell Salem I took care of the FN of FNKI" she happily boasted to the tiny creature. It quickly started to make the long trip to Salem driven by what was best described as fear.

With nothing better to do she reminisced about that dark and damp cave she had woken up in. When she first saw Salem she imagined she would have been fucking terrified were she still sane but alas. When the Mistress of Darkness offers you a proposal you accept, capiche? 

The offer goes like this: Come with me and do what I say and I won't kill your friends and family. 

The irony in there was that A: it was complete bullshit and B: that Ruby herself would be the one to kill said family and friends in the first place. Not all of them were dead, the WBY of the RWBY were still alive and some others though the Y of WBY was having to resort to taking jacked up "happy pills" due to the recent loss of her father. Ruby was very glad she installed video cameras to see Yang's face when she discovered their father's body in a large amount of pieces. That wasn't even the best part though, Yang just crumpled when she read Ruby's note confessing that it was in fact Ruby who had turned their father into chunks of blackened meat. Ah good times, good times.

Salem's reconditioning was quite painful. Painful to the point where death would have been welcome. Oh she tried to kill herself at first but she never succeeded. A result of the unceasing experimentation perhaps? The experiments weren't all bad though after all she had manged to acquire a new arm. The new arm was made from her DNA but a lot stronger than the original. This came in very handy when she was ripping people's faces off. It happens more than you would think. But with everything it came at a cost. Pain and lots of it. Ruby slowly started to break until of course she was broken.

They say the last thing to go is hope. Dead wrong.

The last thing to go wasn't hope, no it was her conscience. But who needs those anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP longest chapter yet! 
> 
> As you can see my chapters are all quite different. One's very serious, Two's not so and Three's a mixture. I've noticed that how I write is GREATLY affected by my mood. The happier I am the "crack-ey-er" it'll be generally. BTW thanks to Avian248 for introducing me to the term "crack-ey" I have made good use of it. Opinions are cool. Share them if you wish.
> 
> :)
> 
> (you will never know whether I do those ironically or not)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. ITSA ME THEWANDERER04  
> Ahem  
> Sorry for the stupidly long wait, exams and shit. Huzzah.  
> Here we go again.
> 
> :)

As the smell of blood and roses permeates the air Ruby smiles. A twisted smile, most would call it but for Ruby... You could say she's enjoying herself but that's putting it lightly.

In the distance she sees something, something that fills her with joy. A glyph. Weiss must be around, which for Ruby was great for the platinum blonde however it wasn't great at all. Really bad actually though then again it IS a matter of perspective is it not? Good, bad, up, down, it all depends on the circumstances and what strange circumstances these were.

After a few dangerously fast dashes with her Oh So Wonderful semblance she arrives at her destination, which a that particular moment in time was about 2 inches away from Weiss' face. 

A loud "AAAAHHH" comes from Weiss before she intelligently decides to jump back a metre or so.

"Hiya Weiss! Hows the family?" Ruby says while stowing away her scythe in a strange decision on her part.

"Get away from me you murdering psycho!" She screams a bit too loudly causing Ruby to wince.

"Aaaawww Weeeiiiissss you hurt my feelings!" Ruby responds pouting all the while.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Another wince.

Ruby, being Ruby responds by pouting even harder and saying this:

"Is that any way to treat your future prisoner?" Ruby then throws down Crescent Rose and puts her arms together in front of Weiss with the largest grin on her face Weiss had ever seen.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but I'll TRY and update soon-ish. In case anyone was wondering, yes I am leaving some things vague on purpose as I want to focus on the characters and the ways you can perceive them. That was a mouthful. Eh I'll try and make then next one about 1k words and seeing how that goes I might continue doing so. I also have another story idea, here's a clue "I wear it just for you", it's probably too small of a clue but meh. Till next time.
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very amused.

"I suppose you're wondering what was in the coffin."

"What?"

"Twice in one hour Weiss you've lost your touch."

A loud sound of annoyance come from Weiss as Ruby chuckles, scratch that laughs, at her.

"It was a bomb."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sensing a pattern" A very unusual pattern especially considering who it was concerning.

Ruby looked around the room. Stylish white walls, a masterfully crafted white ceiling, an elegant white flooring all covered beautifully made cushioning. Now that that Ruby was thinking about it looked very much like one of those old fashioned rooms in which they kept the insane. This made no sense, as of course Ruby was obviously not insane. Really. 

So what if she liked the taste of blood? Lot's of people do. 

So what if she preferred it "fresh"? It's a kink that's all.

Really.

As Ruby burst out into another non-insanity fueled fit of laughter Weiss was slowly, oh so slowly, coming to turns the fact that Ruby was clearly crazy.

As Ruby calmed down once again she opened her mouth again.

"I set it to explode when it sensed a large amount of auras in a small radius around it, sadly it was a private funeral so no detonation." Ruby pouted.

"You set it yourself?" Weiss asked with a mixture of horror, confusion and finally understanding. Ruby had tried to kill her and her close family. Sure she had failed then but except for a few people everyone who had went to that funeral was dead. Killed by Ruby no less.

"Yep!" Ruby answers proudly. She designed, wired and "tested" it herself actually. The "testing" was her favorite part.

"My God..." Weiss says slowly as it all sinks in.

Ruby, being Ruby (and not insane) of course replies with:

"It's actually Goddess ya know. Salem is gonna kill us all, and suck out our livers or whatever it is she does."

Weiss at this point is in shock so this does't faze her much. What comes next does.

"Ya want me to help you kill her?"

"And don't say: What?"

Weiss doesn't say anything but she does stare at her for a while. After a few minutes she does manage to pull herself together enough to say something, anything. Kudos to Weiss as she doesn't say "What?" Negative kudos because instead Weiss says something not much more intelligent or complicated. 

Not very Weiss-like is it?

"Why?" Weiss asks wearing a baffled expression.

"I've killed a lot of things but never a God" Ruby says while starting to somewhat doubt her sanity. Sane people don't want to kill Gods after all. She settles on: Sane with a bit extra sprinkled on top. Like icing or something.

"You do realize most people here will probably want to kill you and even if they fail Salem is still going to kill us all." At this stage Weiss was becoming very exasperated.

"Maybe" Ruby admits with a smirk on her face. A very strange one.

Weiss, sensing the "interrogation" was over started to leave the padded cell. When she reached the door she looked back.

"Why didn't you kill me Ruby?" She asks tiredly.

"I could never kill you Weiss" Ruby responds kindly.

Though Weiss was smiling at the comment she also wondered at where Ruby drew the line. Family? No. Friends? No. So why her?

Her smile immediately went when she heard the second part of Ruby's answer.

"There are a lot more fun things I could do with you."

And with that Weiss flees the room as Ruby's eyes track her. Her eyes had a certain gleam to them Weiss had never seen before.

Ruby chuckled darkly to herself.

"More fun things indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am even more amused. BTW the whole 1000 word goal. Hahahahahaha no. This is still longer though, about 600 words. And more spread out. So it looks longer. But yeah got one maybe two chapters after this then we're done with this "story". Idk what happens one I've finished this but I have a few ideas. Horrible, horrible ideas (they're actually pretty tame considering how it could be but yeah angst and shit). I'm also going to some writer/author meet up to get "better" at this and just become more knowledgeable about writing and techniques and such. It's supposed to be great but we'll see. It's free so that's like half of the reason I'm going. Writing is weird. I'm weird. Meh.  
> :)


End file.
